The Girl Next Door
by gorillarule
Summary: AU Based on movie The Girl Next Door. Squinoa. First fanfic so constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.


The Girl Next Door

Disclaimer: Heh, I wish I owned Final Fantasy 8. If I did, would I be writing this stuff?! Hey, I wish I was the dude who came up with the Girl Next Door. Props to SquareEnix and FOX.

The Guy

Centra High was preparing for it's class off 2005's graduation. Everyone was lining up to take their year book pictures. I sat down in front of the camera with a stiff smile. Once the photo was taken, I sat down at the cafeteria with my pen and began to think. What will I remember the most about high school? This is a really hard question. I don't want it to be too corny, I want it to sound cool. I mean sure, most people will remember me as the guy who wanted to become the next commander of a garden, but I know there's some more.

Heh, I should introduce myself. I'm Squall Leonhart, a senior in Centra High. I'm a 5'10 brown haired guy, with a scar running between my eyes and across my nose. I guess I'm not exactly jock type material, but I'm not horrible on the eyes either. It's been exciting being a senior and the class president. I found this genius kid in the frozen tundra of Trabia and have been working hard to bring her to Centra where she will get the chance to use her geniusness to possibly do something like cure cancer. But I still fill unfulfilled. I want to do something new, something crazy, something that Squall Leonhart would never do. I want to go crazy for a bit. Show the world that I'm not just the simple guy who wants to be a president. Sigh. If only I had the guts to do some of the things that I thought about. As you might have guessed, I'm one of those people that dream up of weird ideas and stuff but in the end don't do anything about them. Well that's all about to change starting today! I'm going to go and start changing my life!

As the bell rang signaling the end of class, I met up with my friends Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht. These guys are basically the only friends that I have. I've known them for well forever. We met at the first day of kindergarten and have been friends since then. Our tastes have changed a bit and our career choices, but we're still great friends. Irvine wants to be a movie director and wants to go to film school. But, eh, I guess the peculiar part of his choice is that he wants to be a PORN movie director. I swear, I have never met some one as obsessed with porn and sex as Irvine. Zell is an interesting guy. He's really quiet and studious and is going to the prestigious University of Esthar.

"Hey guys, lets go out and do something," I said.

"Uh like what?" Irvine asked.

"I don't know, something, anything! We're seniors and we haven't done anything! We could try going to the beach or something! Skip out on some school."

"Uh, I don't really think that's such a great idea man," is Zell's quiet comment.

"What do you mean Zell?! You already got into UE (University of Esthar)! Skipping one day or even one class won't kill you!

"I just don't think so. I mean you should be working on that scholarship speech so you can actually attend Balamb Garden! We might be seniors but we still don't have time to spend fooling around at this _beach_. Besides, we have to go to the auditorium right now. It's time for you to give the update on Quistis, that genius girl that you found in Trabia."

ARG! Why Zell, why? Why can't you let go for once? But it's a good thing that he reminded me. If he didn't remind me, I would've forgotten the update thing for Quistis. You know though, I can almost feel something reaching out to me. It's calling to me. I can almost feel it in the air. I don't know what it is, but something special is reaching out towards me and when I find it, I'll grasp it and won't let go...Crap spent too much time thinking! Gonna be late to the update thing!

As I run into the auditorium, I can see all the people fooling around. Acting all weird and crap. Sigh, I wish they would grow up. As I step up to take the mike, one of the jocks, I think Tidus is his name, cuts me off and begins his rant.

"I say this prom is going to be off the hook!"

"Do you feel me!!!"

Yeah you get the picture. This goes on for some more time, you know, the usual senior cheering crap. It goes on for a few more minutes until the principle finally wrestles the mike away from Tidus and hands it over to me.

Did I ever mention that I hate talking to these people? I guess I should be used to it because If I get to be a commander of a garden, that means I will have to talk a lot and stuff, but those people are suppose to be responsible and stuff, not the crazy lunatics these are. Well here goes.

"Hey guys, hope you guys are doing well. Uh, well I'll get to the point. You guys remember Operation Get Quistis right? Yeah well, we did it. We raised the 25000 gil needed to get her out of Trabia."

At this Zell and Irvine and a few others clap.

"Well uh we have another tape that Quistis sent us..."

"HELL YEAH! SHOW THAT SHIT!"

Sigh, whatever.

So the tape that Quistis sent begins rolling.

"Hi guys! This is Quistis! I'm so glad that I'm going to be able to come to Centra! I hope you guys are excited too!"

"SHOW US YOUR TITTIES QUISTIS!!!!"

Get your minds out of the gutters guys, but she is pretty hot.

"I'm very thankful for the hard work that you guys did so I could go to Centra. GO DRAGONS!"

At this a huge applause fills the auditorium and I can thankfully step back down.

I wonder, what's waiting for me at the end?

What can I do to fill this void in me right now?

Tbc

Hey, it's my first time writing fanfiction so be gentle. I would appreciate any decent feed back, if my writing sucks, well I guess it sucks, but give suggestions as to how I can make it better!


End file.
